Christmas Wonders
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Germany finds out that he and Russia haven't been invited to America's Christmas party. They decide to spend Christmas with eachother, since there's no one else to spend it with. Warning: Yaoi, mild cursing, This is not major yaoi. Sorry to disappoint you. This is my first romantic fanfic, though. I think it is... Who cares. LET THE READING BEGIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Wonders**

Chapter 1: _No Invitations?__  
_

**A/N: Dear god. My first romantic humorous fanfic. We're all gonna die. Yaoi ftw. Be warned. This is not major yaoi, just mostly fluff. I'm sorry to disappoint you all. ;w; I know you all wanna punch me in the face. I apologize. ON WITH THE SHOW! :P**

* * *

Italy and Japan strung ornaments on the fancy tree that stood up in the center of the room.

"It's so pretty!" Chimed Italy as he struggled to put the angel on top. He was standing on Germany's shoulders to do so. The tree was almost as tall as the ceiling. Scratch that. It was taller _than _the ceiling. Part of it was scrunched up against the ceiling.

"Come on, Italy! You're hurting my back!" Germany shouted to him, having a hard time not to fall to the ground.

"Almost got it." Italy lost balance. He swung his arm at the tree. "Woah!" He fell back. The tree bobbed from side to side, bound to fall.

Japan and Prussia held the tree from opposite sides to keep it balanced. Once knowing that the tree wasn't going to topple over they sighed in relief.

Germany lost his footing, accidentally stepping backward and clashing to the ground. As he fell, he threw Italy over his head.

Italy banged his head against the edge of the fireplace. "Ow." He said, rubbing his head sadly. He noticed the angel he tried to put on the tree had fell to the ground and shattered.

"Oh no!" He cried, looking at the fragments of glass. "That was our only angel!" Germany groaned as he sat up. "My head." He complained.

He noticed the scattered glass fragments. "Italy!" He shouted, jumping up from the ground. "Look what you did!" Italy hung his head down in disappointment. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Germany," Japan walked to the German's side. "Can't you just _buy _another angel? There are many stores around here." He said. Staring at the German with a blank expression.

Germany sighed. "Ja, I guess so." Italy started to cry. Japan walked beside him, trying to comfort the upset Italian. "It's okay, Italy-kun." He patted him on the back. "Germany's going to get another angel." Italy wiped his eyes and looked up at Germany. "You _will?" _His expression brightened.

"Ja." Germany confirmed. Italy rushed to him and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you!" _The Italian grinned from ear to ear. Germany tried to push the Italian away."

"Calm down, Italy." He struggled to move his arms because they were trapped in Italy's _hug of death._

Italy removed his arms from Germany to allow him to move again. "I'll go now." He sighed, walking to the closet to grab his coat and boots.

"Better hurry." Prussia stated. "It's nearly 9:00 P.M. You know the shops close at that time." He informed.

Germany sighed as he pulled on his coat after tying his boots. "Whatever." He strided to the door.

Germany walked into the cold of the night. Snow seemed to be everywhere, disguising the ground.

The white snow looked beautiful against the blackness of the night sky. He trudged through the snow, towards the corner store.

The store wasn't too far away, he could already see it in sight.

He was kind of angry that Italy had broke that angel. It was an antique that was passed down from each family relative to the next.

_Great. _Germany thought. He didn't realize that he had arrived at the store. Or that the store's door swung open in front of him.

_BAM! _The door collided with his head, knocking him to the ground. "_Oops!" _A familiar voice said.

Germany groaned. _How many times am I going to fall to the ground? My back is already in pain! _"Privet, Germany!" Germany's eyes twitched open to see a Russian man standing before him.

"Russia?" Germany sprung up to the ground only to have his head collide with Russia's. "Ow!" He jumped back.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, rubbing his head. "I haven't seen you in forever." Russia said with his usual smile.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with your sisters?" Germany asked, looking straight into Russia's deep, violet eyes.

The two were the same height. It was difficult to tell who was taller. Russia was taller by a few centimeters. "My sisters are kind of, um. You know, _scary _around this holiday. Belarus was trying to kiss me. I decided to come here, so I could get away from them." Russia looked down. "Well it was the only place I could think of." He smiled, looking back up after he said that rather sadly. "I couldn't go to America, he was having a Christmas party, like he did last year. He told me to stay away from America during it." Germany looked at him, confused. "America's having a Christmas party?" He asked, not knowing about the news.

"Da," Russia replied with a smile. "Didn't he invite you?" He asked, his smile turning into a frown. Germany thought for a moment. He didn't remember any invitations. "Nein, I don't think so." He replied, heading back towards his house, forgetting about buying a new angel.

He swung his front door open to see that everyone was gone. "The hell?" Germany looked around. No one else was in the room except for him and Russia.

He saw something hung on the fridge in the kitchen. He speedily walked towards the fridge. It was a note.

_Dear West,_

_Me, Japan, and Italy were invited to America's Christmas party. You weren't invited. Sorry we couldn't tell you sooner. We didn't want to upset you... Well, Japan and Italy didn't. I guess you weren't awesome enough to get an invitation_

_Don't Love, _

_The Awesome Prussia. _

Germany stared at the note. "We weren't invited." He said.

"Huh?" Russia stepped beside him. Germany handed him the note. He read it to himself silently. "I wonder why America wouldn't invite you." Russia said, staring bluntly at Germany.

"He's invited you to all of his past parties. Why not this one?" He handed Germany the note. "I'm not sure. He _does _hate me. Maybe that's why."

Russia smiled a tiny smile. "He hates me, too. You're not alone." He looked down, still smiling.

"_Everyone _hates me..."

He sounded so upset, yet he looked so happy and joyful. "Are you okay?" Germany asked him, crumbling the note into a ball and throwing it into the garbage bin.

Russia looked up at him. "Da. What makes you ask that?" He smiled brighter. Germany could see the tears hidden in his eyes.

Germany looked down. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Taking care of a childish, crying Italian was easy. But he didn't know about a psychopathic, childish, crying Russian.

"Nothing." He replied. _What should I do? I don't want him to be so sad. _Germany said to himself. He had never seen Russia sad before. Mostly happy or angry. Never was he scared or sad.

_Never. _It was almost like the Russian didn't have feelings. Germany reluctantly patted Russia's back.

The Russian didn't react. His smile slowly faded, as if he could sense the German's hesitance.

Germany stopped patting his back after seeing the Russian's expression change. Was he mad? Was he upset that he touched him? Germany felt his heart thud in his chest. Why was he so afraid?

Russia backed away from Germany. He raised his head to look at his eyes. His smile reappeared, however his face was moist from tears and his face was a light red from crying. "Sorry for bothering you." He headed for the door.

Something snapped in Germany. He felt as though he _wanted _the Russian to stay. "Wait." Germany gripped Russia's coat sleeve.

"Huh?" He looked back, confused. "Why don't you stay here?" Germany asked. Russia remained silent and just stared at the German.

"I would like some company, I'm sure you would too." Germany forced a smile.

Russia smiled back. "Spasibo, Nemetskiy." Russia looked down for a moment. "What should we do?" He asked.

Germany thought for a moment. "We could talk about our countries' cultures. We could know more about ourselves." He responded.

"Okay," Russia smiled, walking towards the living room. Germany followed. They both sat on the sofa beside eachother.

"So, how do you greet people in your country?" Russia asked him. "My country is rather different that the rest of Europe." Germany explained.

"I'm sure everyone else in Europe greets in the same way, but in Germany we use handshakes." Germany held out his hand. Russia took his hand and shook it, first gently then vigorously. He nearly tore Germany's arm off.

"Y-you can calm down now." Germany pulled his arm away. Russia smiled. "Sorry." "How do you greet in _your _country?" Germany returned the question to Russia.

"Like this." As he said that, Russia leaned closely to Germany. Germany leaned back a bit. "What are you-?!" Before he could finish his sentence, their lips connected.

Germany stared wide eyed out into the distance before deliberately pushing away. Russia confusedly looked at him. "What?" His smile disappeared.

"Y- yo- I- Wh-?!" Germany couldn't speak. _I forgot that's how most Europeans greet... _He thought. He couldn't help but wish that he declined the question.

"You... _kissed _me. . . Germany replied, pointing to himself to explain. He felt his face heat up. _Why am I so goddamn stupid? _He thought to himself.

"That's how we greet in my country. You don't like it, do you?" Russia's expression turned thoughtful to blank. "N- no! I _do _ like it! I really do!" Germany defended, waving his hands in front of himself. His heart bounded in his chest. _Why am I so scared of him? We used to be friends. _Germany didn't understand his feelings. He was thinking he was petrified, but it was something much different. He'd never experienced an emotion like this before.

_He didn't understand that he actually **loved **Russia. _

* * *

**A/N: Dear god, that was terrible as shet. I hate myself for making this D: **

**Chapter 2 soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Wonders**

Chapter 2: _Unknown Friendship_

**A/N: Ermahgerd. I have awoken. I officially hate school. TRYING TO PREVENT ****_ME _****FROM WRITING MY STORIES, HUH?! WHO DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE? You and you teachers with your fancy sweater vests and ties. Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Germany and Russia sat in silence. An awkward, never-ending silence.

"_Meow._" They were startled by a cat. A gray cat approached them, wearing a cloth around it's neck the colors of red, yellow and black.

"Germany-cat?" Germany looked down at the cat who stared intensely back. "I haven't seen you in forever." Like a cat should do, it ignored him and continued to stare. (This ain't _WHAT DOES THE CAT SAY? :B)_

"Aw, he's so cute." Russia leaned down and picked the cat up from the ground. The cat froze as it stared into Russia's violet eyes. It reached out it's paw and tapped Russia's nose. Russia giggled. Germany was surprised to see Germany-cat act this way. Usually in front of people he's never seen before he would try to kill them by scratching them to death.

But with Russia, he seemed to love him. Maybe he thought Russia looked like Prussia. Hell, Germany-cat didn't even act this way around _Prussia. _The cat purred and rubbed it's head against Russia's chest, trying to get him to pet it.

"Weird, he doesn't really act this way around people he hadn't seen before." Germany informed. Russia stroked the cat's fur. "That _is _weird."

The cat leaned into Russia's face and started to lick him. "What are you-? Stop! That tickles!" Russia giggled, trying to gently push the cat away. Germany blushed. The scene looked really adorable. He put his hand on his cheek to feel the heat from his face. _Great, I'm blushing for no reason. _He thought._  
_

Germany pried the cat off of him. He chuckled. "I think that's enough, now." He smiled, putting the cat in his lap. The cat crawled out of his lap and sat in the middle of them. "_Meow." _The cat mewed again, rubbing itself on Russia's side. Russia patted the cat on the head.

"I guess he _really _likes you." Germany chuckled. _I wonder why... _Italy-cat jumped onto the couch. He let out a hiss as he fell back to the floor.

Italy-cat reacted differently to Russia. He seemed petrified. Germany was puzzled. So was Russia. The cat continued to screech at him.

Germany-cat hissed back at him, which caused him to stop screeching and slowly back away.

_Huh, _Germany found it odd how the two reacted quite differently. Usually, Italy-cat was the lovable affectionate one. Germany-cat was the one who would get an attitude over everything. The cat fell asleep against Russia's arm. Russia couldn't help but feel a little sleepy himself. His eyelids slowly closed.

Germany felt something fall against his shoulder. He flinched and looked over to see that Russia was resting his head on it. He had fallen asleep. Germany watched the Russian. He looked so peaceful. He breathed slowly and softly.

Germany smiled. Without thinking, he placed his head on Russia's. _Wait a minute... _He remembered. _Today is Christmas Eve. Why are they at the party today? _Germany found that rather odd. _Maybe their staying there for two days. Or coming back tomorrow. _He wished they would stay at America's party for two days. Maybe they would be having a stupid sleepover or something. He just felt as though he should stay with Russia for a little while longer. He only asked himself one question...

..._Why?_

_Why _ did he want to stay with Russia?

Germany didn't realize that he too, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

Italy sat at the table, resting his head on his hands. He sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Dude?" America burst into the kitchen, startling Italy. "Why so glum?" He stood by his side. Italy turned his head to him.

"I really wish that Germany was invited to the party." He returned to resting his head on his arms. "Huh? Germany?" America scratched his head. "Why didn't he come?"

Italy looked at him. "You didn't invite him!" He said sadly. America was confused. "But I _did _invite him." He explained. "I sent him an invitation in the mail. Did he get it?" Italy looked at him. _Did he really invite Germany? _

_Or was he lying...? _

* * *

**Back to Previous P.O.V...**

Germany's eyes slowly flew open. He groaned. He realized that his neck really hurt.

The sun hadn't come up. He probably slept for a few hours. He looked to the clock. 3:00 a.m.

He noticed Russia had his head rested on his chest. Russia's eyes twitched, but he didn't wake up. _He's so... endearing. _Germany thought. Russia was faced so that he looked up towards the ceiling. He moved to rest his head on Germany's lap.

Germany rubbed the Russian's head, stroking his hair back. His eyes fluttered open curiously. He rubbed his eyes and stared back at Germany. The two looked at eachoher in uncomfortable silence. Until...

"Meow." Italy-cat mewed loudly on the top edge of the sofa. he was right next to the German's head so it scared him a little... Okay maybe a lot.

"HOLY FICK*!" Germany jumped violently, causing him to accidentally flip Russia off of him. Germany himself dived to the floor. He overreacted a bit to the sound of a cat meowing.

"Ow..." Russia complained. he had fell face-first into the floor. Germany noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He apologized, standing up and walking over to the fallen Russian to help him up.

*_Fick means the magical word of death, fuck, in German :D Just in case you didn't know.*_

Germany pulled the Russian up by his arm. "I'm sorry for doing that." He apologized again. Russia rubbed his head then smiled childishly. "It's okay." It was something about that smile that made Germany's heart skip a beat. It was just too _adorable... _ Or was it scary? He couldn't figure it out. His mind was fighting against a feeling he's never experienced himself. He was having a hard time trying to understand it.

"Are you okay?" Russia asked, snapping Germany out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Germany looked at him. "Your face is really red. Are you ill?" Russia put his hand to Germany's cheek. The Russian's hand was cold and soft. Germany loved the sensation. He felt his face heat up more.

"What's wrong, Germany?" Russia looked at him curiously. "N-nothing. Nothing's wrong." Germany gently pushed Russia's hand off of his cheek. He felt his own face. It was as hot as a pan boiling on the stove. "But why is your face so crimson?" Russia cocked his head to the side. Germany looked away, even more embarrassed than he was before.

"I don't know." He held his hand on the side of his face to hide his blush. Russia gripped both sides of Germany's face with his hands and pulled his face close to his.

"Gyah! Let go of me!" Germany ordered, pushing Russia's chest. Russia looked at Germany's face, trying to see if anything was wrong with him. Once knowing he was fine he let go.

"Sorry." Russia smiled. Germany smiled back. He sat back on the sofa. Russia joining him. "What should we do?" Russia asked. Germany looked around. There wasn't much to do in his house. The Christmas tree stood proudly, yet alone in the living room.

Russia hummed quietly to himself. The song sounded wonderful. Germany turned to him. "What song is that?" He asked. Russia looked at him.

"It's called _When Christmas Comes to Town. _I learned it when I went to America once." Germany loved how the song went. It was beautiful. "What are the words?" Russia looked as though he were in thought. "Could you sing them to me?" Germany asked him.

Russia blushed. "I don't think I'm all that good at singing." He looked down, flustered. "It's okay," Germany scooted closer to him. "I won't make fun of you." Russia hesitated. He closed his eyes, and began to sing the words of the wonderful holiday song. loud and clear.

_"I'm wishing on a star, and trying to believe._

_That even though it's far, He'll find me Christmas Eve. _

_I guess that Santa's busy, 'cause he's never come around. _

_I think of him when Christmas comes to town." _

Germany was amazed the hear the Russian's voice. The song was so sad, but beautiful. He continued singing.

"_The best time of the year, when everyone comes home._

_With all this Christmas cheer, it's hard to be alone._

_Putting up the Christmas tree, with friends who come around._

_It's so much fun, when Christmas comes to town."_

Russia blushed harder as he sang. Embarrassed by his voice.

"_Presents for the children, wrapped in Red and Green._

_All the things I've heard about, but never really seen._

_No one will be sleeping on, the night of Christmas Eve-"_

Russia stopped. His voice cracked. Germany noticed tears roll down his face. "What's wrong?" Germany patted his back comfortingly.

Russia smiled. "It's just, aren't you supposed to be with friends and family on Christmas? But look at us..." He looked down sadly.

"We're alone..." Russia wiped away his tears. Germany looked down. He was right. "I-it's okay." Germany reassured. "The only important thing is that your with someone who cares about you... Like a _friend." _ Russia looked at him. His smile returned. "Are you saying... We're... _friends?" _ Russia said the word as if it were something he'd never heard before.

"Ja." Germany smiled. Russia surprised him by hugging him, similar to the way Italy did. Crushing him to death. Germany remembered, he had a board game in his room. Maybe they could play that to pass the time. "Hold on. Let me go find something real quick." Germany dismissed.

"Okay." Russia smiled. Germany walked towards his room. He searched through it but didn't find it anywhere. _Goddammit, did Prussia use it again? _Germany wondered.

His brother would play the games with Italy when he was bored. He always forgot to put them back into Germany's room. Germany walked down the corridor to his brother's room.

He opened the closet door. The game was on the floor of the closet. Germany rolled his eyes and pulled the board game out of the closet. Before walking out, he noticed a white envelope with his name on it jutting out from one of the drawers on Prussia's dresser. "Huh?" He pulled it out.

He opened the envelope, setting the board game down on the bed. Inside was a bright, Christmas card with many colors. He opened it and read it to himself.

_Dear Germany, _

_You are invited to my awesome Christmas party! _

_I can't wait to see you there, Dude!_

_Yours Truly, _

_America._

Underneath the message was the destination of where the party was being celebrated. Then, a horrible realization came to his mind.

His brother lied to him about being invited to the party.

The only question that was in Germany's head was _why? _

He didn't care anymore. He wanted to spend more time with Russia. They were becoming best friends.

* * *

Russia sat on the couch in silence, waiting for Germany to return.

_I never knew Germany wanted to be my best friend... _

The thought made his heart flutter. Germany was really nice... Well, when he wasn't angry. He was also rather charming. Russia blushed and mentally hit himself in the head.

_Maybe we should spend more time together. _Russia thought. He really wanted a friend...

He's never had one before.

* * *

**A/N: That was Chapter 2. Did you enjoy it? No you didn't, you hated it, didn't you? D: **

**Chapter 3 soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Wonders**

Chapter 3: _Ice-skating? More like DEATH-SKATING!__  
_

**A/N: Hola, Amigos! Chapter three of this fanfic has awoken. EVERYONE RUN! IT'S GONNA KILL US! Anyways, I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic. Nothing's better than writing a story 'bout an angry German who doesn't understand feelings and a psychotic Russian who tries to kill everyone. :D WE SHALL READ! WE WILL TRAVEL TO NARNIA!**

* * *

Germany and Russia were playing the most tedious and annoying game of Monopoly ever to be put on the face of the Earth

"I'll buy the hospital."

"You can't, I already have it."

"This game is EVIL!"

Russia groaned. The two were sitting on the floor in order to play the game. Russia was laying on his stomach, his feet dangling in the air. Germany was sitting cross-legged.

"Besides, you only have five dollars left." Germany stated. Russia looked over at the money he _used _to have. He only had one dollar marked with a five. "Does that mean you win?" Russia asked. Germany read through the instructions.

"It says that you have to play until one person is _entirely_ out of money." Germany replied. "What can I spend five dollars on? That'll take forever!" Russia complained. Russia threw his paper money at Germany. "Here. You have it." He said, trying to sound angry, but he failed.

Germany chuckled. "Woo! I win!" He put his arms in the air. Russia laughed too. The two had been playing the game for hours, probably for about a good 3 hours.

Germany looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 6:00 a.m., but they weren't tired. "How do you think the others are doing?" Russia asked, resting his head on his hand. "Probably miserable, including the fact that America's the host." Germany snorted. Russia smiled.

"We should go there and ruin it for everyone. Then eat their faces." Russia joked. Germany stood up and began to clean up the pieces of the game. "You're tired, go to bed." He said, smiling but hiding it. "No. _You _ go to bed." Russia crossed his arms.

"What should we do?" Russia asked. They had played all of the board games they could find in the house. Germany thought about what things there were to do. He walked into his room and placed the board game into his closet. He then remembered there was an ice-skating rink not too far away from his house. "There's this ice-skating rink around here somewhere." Germany stated, walking back into the living room.

"Really?!" Russia jumped up from the ground happily. "Could we go there? Please!" Russia tugged on his arm. Germany smiled. "Ja." He tried to hide the blush on his face.

**Time-skip...**

The two had finally arrived at the skating rink. Not many people were there, most were spending time with their friends and family.

Germany had discovered that he **hated **ice-skating. "Woah!" He nearly fell onto the ice. Russia caught his arm. He giggled. "It's okay. I'll help you." He grinned.

Russia held onto the German's arm as he skated along beside him. Germany enjoyed it as they skated calmly through the ice. Russia let his grip fall from the German's arm. Germany realized he had let go. "Russia?" Russia was skating close behind him. "Look, you're skating!" Russia pointed out. Germany had forgotten that he was soaring across the ice. He smiled. There was a light _thud _ behind him. He looked back and realized Russia had face-planted into the ice. He couldn't help but laugh a bit. Russia lifted his head, a light blush across his face.

Germany's laughs got louder. He didn't notice that Russia was skating towards him. "Gyah!" Russia knocked the German to the ice. The two busted into laughter. They didn't hear the soft cracks beneath them. "Hey! Look out!" One of the people from the small crowd of townsfolk called. They stopped laughing and took notice of the cracking ice. Germany immediately climbed to his feet. Russia tried to get away, however, he realized his coat was latched onto the metal fencing on the edge of the rink.

He fell back to the ice, which made it crack faster. "Russia!" Before Germany could do anything to help the Russian, the ice broke. Russia fell into the ice cold water.

Russia tried to call for help, but his cry was cut short by icy water engulfing him. The water was so cold that Russia's body froze up. He couldn't feel anything. His entire body was numb. He _couldn't move. _

He felt himself sinking.

Sinking.

Deep into the cold abyss.

His breaths stopped. His eyesight blurred. He didn't hear the calls for his name. The calls that faded into small echoes. His vision faded into darkness.

"Is he okay?"

"Why isn't he moving?"

"Is he _alive?" _

"Someone, call the police!"

"Russia. Please wake up!"

Many voices faded in through Russia's consciousness. He felt someone shake him. His eyes slowly opened. He was met with bright blue eyes. "G-Germany?" Russia recognized the man in front of him. He shivered. He was so cold. He felt his cold body press against a warm one. Germany was hugging him.

Germany wrapped one of the Russian's arms around his neck and walked him back to the house. Russia blacked out again

**Another Time-skip...**

Russia awoke to find himself back at Germany's house. He was in a bed, presumably Germany's. He felt a warm sensation on his forehead. He realized there was a cloth set on it. "Ka-chew!" He sneezed. He felt so cold.

Germany walked into the room. "Are you okay?" He asked, sitting on the side of the bed. Russia nodded, well he tried to nod. His body was numb and he couldn't move much. "Wh-what happ-ened?" Russia asked, shivering. He couldn't remember much of what happened. It was mostly a faint blur.

"When we were ice-skating you fell into the water." Germany stated, forcing a smile. Russia smiled back. "Ka-chew!" He sneezed again. "Sorry." He giggled. Germany felt blush creep over his face. Russia's face was pale aside from his cheeks and nose, they were as red as a strawberry. He looked cute. _Why did I just think that? _ He asked himself. _He isn't cute! He's... um... he's just... _Germany struggled to think of something else to confess to himself that he didn't think Russia was adorable, but he couldn't. **( A/N: Who can be THAT heartless to say that Russia isn't cute? IT'S IMPOSSIBURR! ;w; ) **

"You should get more rest, it's only 7:30 a.m. " Germany quoted. Russia frowned. "Do I really have to sleep?" Russia asked. Germany smiled. The way Russia had said that reminded him of Italy. "Ja." Germany said. "When do you think _they'll _ be back?" Russia asked him. Germany thought for a moment. He really didn't want them to come back. He felt like he wanted to stay with Russia forever. "They said they'll be back tomorrow; after Christmas." He said.

"Today's Christmas?" Russia asked. Germany nodded. "Okay, enough chit-chat, have some rest." Germany spoke, leaving the room. "Okay." Russia responded.

Germany softly closed the door behind him, leaving Russia in the darkness of Germany's room. Russia rested his head on the soft pillow. He drifted into sleep.

Germany walked back into the room. The Russian was fast asleep. Germany walked to the bedside. There was a faint blush on Russia's cheeks. He was smiling in his sleep and cuddling the end of his white scarf as if it were a stuffed animal. Germany felt blood dribble from his nose. He wiped it away quickly.

_Maybe if I... _Germany thought to himself as he leaned down, his face inches away from Russia's. **( A/N: Germaneh, whatta yew doin'? GERMANEH. STAHP.) **_Dear Gott, what am I doing? Why am I trying to kiss this poor man?_ Before he could do anything else, the Russian's eyes snapped open. All he noticed was that Germany was as close as hell. He sat forward quickly, slamming his head against the German's face.

"OW!" Germany fell back. Russia looked down over the edge of the bed. "Oopsies. I'm sorry." He smiled innocently. Germany cupped his nose in his hand. Now it was really bleeding. "You nearly broke my nose." He stated. Russia smiled tenderly. "Sorry." He said as apologetically as he could. He tried to hide a few giggles. Germany felt his face heat up again. _WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO GODDAMN CUTE? God, do you hate me? You probably do. _Germany thought to himself stupidly. _I will make you 10,000 sandwiches... if you don't kill me with a nosebleed. _Germany spoke in his head as if he were talking to God himself. **I shall. **A voice startled him.

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?" Germany screamed randomly, making Russia jump. "Said what?" He asked. Germany realized he was talking to himself. _Now he thinks I'm insane... Wait a minute. He's insane too. WOOO- _"Germany?" Russia interrupted Germany from his consciousness. _W__oo? _"Huh?" Germany looked up at him."Are you feeling alright? You seem kind of spacey." Germany realized he was still sitting on the floor. He stood up. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said, letting go of his nose which was still bleeding. "Do you want me to get something for your nose? Is it broken?" Russia continued to ask.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He waved his hands in front of himself to dismiss the request. "I'll go get something for it myself." He said, walking to the door. "Hey, Germany." Russia interrupted him. Germany stopped and turned towards him. "Ja?" He asked.

"I- um, I wanted to tell you that..." Russia looked down. "You're a great friend." He said as he looked up, smiling. Germany smiled as well. "Danke, you are, too." Russia twiddled his thumbs. "No one would ever spend time with me like that." He mentioned. "It's nice to have a friend who really looks out for you, and... _cares _about you." He smiled as he said cared. It made his heart flutter.

Germany's smile widened. He felt his heart beat faster. He put his hand to his chest and felt it. Why did he feel so _warm? _He still didn't understand what he was feeling. He felt something touch and grab his hand. He noticed Russia was holding onto it. He blushed and softly pulled his hand away. "I really think that we are best friends." Germany said, rubbing away most of the blood on his face. "I've never had a friend as good as you. Prussia, Italy, America and Spain are annoying. Romano, Belarus, and Britain hate me. France is well, _France. _Ukraine is too emotional. Japan is too emotion_less_. China hates everyone. etc, etc." He smiled.

"Even if you're scary, you're still a great friend." Russia smiled at what Germany had said. He clutched Germany's hand tighter. "R-really?" He stuttered. Germany nodded. Without warning, Russia wrapped his arms around Germany, although he was sitting on the bed so he only hugged the German's waist. Germany blushed a deeper red. _How many times have I blushed today? 9,000? _

_The two didn't know how strong their friendship really was._

_As they always say... _

**_Friendship can withstand anything_**

* * *

**A/N: D'aawwwwwwww. I actually like how this turned out. It's pretty cute. :3 **

**Chapter 4 soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Wonders**

Chapter 4: _ Surprise Visitors_

**A/N: The great dragon has awoken. EVERYBODY, RUUNN! Anyways. We are back this this Ho-Heartwarming story. My teachers have tried to kill me once again. :c WE SHALL READ, CHILDREN! **

* * *

_"La, La La La. La-La-La-La. La La La." _*****

The music box sung a song of lullabies. A song so beautiful, yet scary and dangerous.******

Russia smiled. "The song is nice."

_"La La La La. La-La, La-La-La-La-La-Laaaa_" _The music box slowed down. the notes growing deeper. "I guess it's out of batteries." Germany smiled. He had a small music box, the size smaller than the tiniest baby's palm. It was a baby blue, it played such elegant music. A melody so beautiful, it could make the most heartless man cry.

"Prussia gave this to me when I was little." Germany stated, fixing the bandages on his nose. He had a bandage over the bridge of his nose. Russia sat up more, handing the fragile box back to the German. "Ka-chew!" He sneezed.

"I really do hate being ill." Russia sighed. Germany smiled. "I really do hate having my nose being broken." Russia giggled. Germany felt flustered when he heard the Russian's giggle. It got more adorable every time he heard it. Germany looked at the clock. "It's 12:00." He said sternly. "On Christmas." Russia added, smiling.

"Yep." Germany smiled back. It was only about another 30 hours or so until they get back. Russia began to hum the music box's tune. Germany grinned. "Did you get the song stuck in your head?" Russia looked at him and blushed a bit. He smiled. "So?"

"Don't worry." Germany's grin faded into a smile. "I used to get that song stuck in my head all the time." He chuckled. "I even made up words to it." Russia looked at him in surprise. "You used to _sing?" _He smiled. Germany wove his hands in front of him, seeing the evil glinter in the Russian's eyes. "Woah, woah, woah. There is absolutely _no _way that I'm going to sing." He declared. Russia smiled. "I'll tickle you." He said, grinning a mischievous grin. "You can't tickle me." Germany crossed his arms.

"I'm not ticklish." Right after he said that, he was bound to the floor. The Russian began to tickle him.

"I will kill you with the power of tickling!" He shouted. It took him a minute to realize that Germany wasn't laughing, or squirming. He saw an evil look in the German's eyes. Russia raised his fists to his chest, making a fighting posture. "Bring it on-!" He was cut off by Germany tackling him back down to the wooden floor.

Russia burst into laughter as the German tickled his sides. "Stop it!-I can't breathe!" He cried. Germany laughed along with him. "There's no escaping. YOU CAN'T RUN!" Germany said, playfully biting the Russian's neck, making him laugh louder.

"Germany?" A voice startled them.

The two looked up slowly to see Japan and Italy standing in the doorway of Germany's room. They both stared in horror. "I... I-I see that Russia-san came to visit, Hai?"

Germany felt his face boil. He noticed he was straddling Russia. He quickly removed himself from on top of the Russian. "How... How long have you b-been there?" Germany stuttered. His entire face was red as a cherry. He looked to see that Russia looked the same, either from laughing so hard or embarrassment that Japan and Italy barged into the room.

"Long enough." Prussia said, walking up in between them, crossing his arms. "Why is _he _here?" He asked, gesturing to Russia.

Germany couldn't help but feel a spark of anger build up inside of him. Prussia was the one who hid his invitation, but after all, if this didn't happen, he wouldn't have met Russia, and he wouldn't have this time to bond with him. Prussia inwardly hated Russia. He hated everything about him, his personality, his appearance, his life. He never even forgave him from when Russia kidnapped him. Russia apologized and said it was an accident. He explained that he never had a friend and he didn't understand how to make one, so he kidnapped Prussia. He thought it was the way to make friends. Germany took this as a reasonable response, however, Prussia somehow convinced him _not _to believe him. They haven't spent any time together after that.

Until this day. Prussia always teased Russia, calling him rude names, and such. He somehow got America, Spain and France to join in on messing with him. Everyone would snicker or grin whenever they would play a prank on the Russian. Hell, even Ukraine and Belarus couldn't hold in a few giggles.

Germany had remembered the one day they had snatched his scarf from him and threw it out the window. The scarf had fell into a river. _He _was the one who retrieved it for him. He was the only one who wouldn't laugh at their stupid jokes. Now, he was glad he never made fun of the Russian.

Germany stood up from the ground, helping Russia up along with him. "He's here because he didn't go to the party, either." Germany defended. "We decided that we would spend Christmas together." Prussia laughed, shaking his head. "You don't understand, West." He began, letting his arms fall at his sides.

"He tried to kill me once. He's not normal. I don't even think he should _be _a country. He was probably mentally injured when he was little, or something. All I know, is that he isn't anything _close _to human or _normal. _He's **nothing. **A useless piece of shit who means nothing to everyone." Germany stared, wide eyed at his brother's choice of words. He was speechless. Never before did he speak this way before. Russia felt his heart break. Literally, shatter into a thousand pieces. _I-is that... what everyone really thinks of me? _Russia asked himself, his eyes welling up with tears. _I never wanted to hurt anyone... _"I just wanted a friend." Russia said his thoughts aloud, his voice cracking.

He then rushed past the three in the doorway. The three heard the loud slam of the front door. Germany could see a satisfied smirk on Prussia's face. He felt fury burn inside of him.

"_You're _the piece of shit, Prussia!" He yelled. The three jumped to his change of attitude. "You insult him for no reason! He's done nothing to you! What's the point in ruining his life? He's fucking human just like the rest of us! He deserves a goddamn peaceful life, without you fucking shit up!" Prussia stared at his brother, unable to say anything else. Germany closed in on the Prussian. "You make his life worse and worse each day. What the hell is wrong with you?" He thrust his face in front of Prussia's. "You may hate him. But he's a good friend to me! Get out of my way, you asshole!" Germany shouted, shoving Prussia into the wall as he walked past him.

Prussia glared at him. Japan and Italy wanted to follow the German, but Prussia kept them at the house.

* * *

**TiMeSkIp...**

Russia cried softly at the edge of the hill. _He's right... everyone hates me. I just ruin everything. _He thought. _If I was mentally cracked in the head, why did I even have a chance to live? _He buried his face in his knees.

"Hey." Germany's voice startled him. He looked back. He scowled at the German. "What do you want? Go away!" He yelled at him. Germany stepped back at the Russian's command. Instead of listening to what he told him, He sat down beside him.

Russia moved away from him. "Leave me alone." He ordered. Germany placed a hand on the Russian's shoulder. "I said to leave me alo-! Ka-chew!" A sneeze interrupted his sentence. He blushed. Germany laughed beside him. "Listen, Russland." Germany began. "I'm your best friend, I care for you." He smiled.

Russia just stared at him, his head still in his knees. "What Prussia said was a lie. He's a fucking asshole. " He shook his head.

"Everything he says is stupid. There was this one time, where he thought if he put ice-cream in a toaster*******, he could travel to Narnia." He said, smiling. Russia giggled a bit. "And his friends were literally waving their goodbyes as if he were really about to leave." He smiled larger. Russia giggled more, but then his face went back to an angry pout.

"Don't make me tickle you, Russia." Germany said, scooting closer to Russia. Germany could see the Russian's eyes widen. "If you don't smile in the next three seconds, I am gonna tickle the shit out of you." Russia moved away a bit. "One..." Germany grinned. "Two..." Russia started to get up. "THREE!" Russia ran off before Germany could tackle him, making the German face plant into the snow. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE RAPE TRAIN!" Germany smacked himself at what he said. _The Rape Train? What the hell is wrong with me? _Germany ran after Russia as he ran off.

Russia ran faster. He reached the forest that was near the German's house. He stood on one side of the tree, hoping the German couldn't find him. He heard the squishing of snow behind him, making him tense up. "_Ring around the rosie." _Russia could hear Germany sing creepily. He couldn't help but smile at his weirdness.

"_Pocket full of posies."_

_"Ashes, ashes, we all fall-" _

"Ka-chew!" Russia sneezed. He froze as he heard the singing stop. He felt something tap his shoulder.

_**"Down."**_

Germany tackled Russia into the snow.

Germany tickled the Russian's neck, making him squirm. "No fair! You're not ticklish!" Russia said childishly. Germany chuckled. "I have no weakness." He grinned. Russia had an idea. "Everyone has a weakness." He said. Germany looked at him confusedly.

Right before Germany could do anything to defend himself, Russia kicked him in between the legs.

Germany rolled off him. "THE PAIN!" He cried, holding his crotch. Russia giggled. "I win." Germany stood up, wincing in agony.

Russia picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at him. "Snowball fight!" He declared, running somewhere in the distance. Germany smiled, grabbing a handful of snow as well, He felt the warmth of his heart return. This time, he realized what it was.

It was **love.**

* * *

**MeAnWhIlE...**

Italy watched as the two played in the snow. "I never knew Russia and Germany could be such great friends."

He smiled. Japan smiled too. "Germany never really does get along with others. It's nice that he has a best friend."

Prussia crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**PREVIOUS P.O.V...**

Russia fell to the snow as Germany pelted him with snowballs.

"I'm not giving up!" He shouted, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at the German. It hit him square in the face.

Germany stumbled and he fell to the snow. He chuckled as he wiped the snow from his face. When he did, he felt something warm press against his lips.

Russia kissed him. He felt his face heat up, his heart beat wildly. He finally closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

They pulled back. "Merry Christmas." Russia giggled. Germany smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too, Russia."

_Merry Christmas to all, _

_and to all, a good ni- HOLY HELL, FLYING DINOSAURS! EVERYONE RUN! _

* * *

**A/N: That ending. ;w; It was beautiful. This was the end. I hope you all enjoyed it**

**Merry Christmas! Make sure the flying dinosaurs don't kill you!**

*** The song from Mad Father or Ib. You know, the Old Doll song.***

****I got this saying from Alice Human Sacrifice, a Vocaloid song****

*****This is from Adventure Time. You know, that one episode where Jake can't focus on anything and he tries to fit an ice-cream cone into the toaster?*****


End file.
